Austungary
by Krion Iris
Summary: When Monica, Brittany, and Brigid stumble upon a strange spell book, they will be taken to the world where the nations of Hetalia are more than welcome to give them an adventure they will never forget.
1. Spell Book

The three girls looked through the old pieces of history of the antique store. It was being closed due to the fact of faulty health regulations; and a good thing too. Boxes were scattered around the floor filled with ancient books and records. Newspapers that were tied in bundles and rickety technologies that were nowhere near modern littered the dusty floor.

Monica, a girl whose auburn-brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail, was looking through several newspapers from the 80's. She wore a striped t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Brittany was looking through a box of old chains and pieces of fob watches that no longer had a use. Her shoulder length brunette hair kept falling into her face as she looked down into the box. She wore a red button down plaid shirt and skinny jeans as well as her signature converse and Buddy Holly square-glasses. She blew her hair out of her face but to no avail.

Brigid, Monica and Brittany's other friend who was searching through a metal bookcase of large hardcover books, looked up to how ridiculous Brittany was acting. "Brittany, why don't you just tie your hair back?"

"Because, I don't wish to be a conformist." she said to the two giving them a kidding look. Brittany was naturally random at times so the other two didn't take anything she said to heart. "Plus I don't like wearing my hair back."

Monica shrugged, "Well have either of you found anything worth buying yet?" she asked. Brittany shook her head.

"I found something." said Brigid. Brittany got up and walked to Brigid to see what she found.

"What?" Brigid hesitated. It looked like she was pulling a book out from a shadowed corner but really it was a collection of ancient cobwebs.

"Spider webs!" she held out her hand toward Brittany's face that had jumped back into the opposite bookshelf.

"Aah! Spiders! Spiders!" she shouted. Suddenly a semi-large leather back book fell from a top shelf and wacked Brittany in the head causing her to fall in a box of crocheted pillows. Brigid and Monica laughed. Brigid picked up the book that hit Brittany. "Look what I found."

Monica raised an eyebrow. "That looks like Old English."

"But the writing is hard to understand." Brigid said. Brittany dizzily got out of the box with the help of Monica.

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Hansen." suggested Monica. Mr. Hansen was the owner of the shop that was being shut down. He had lived in that house his whole life, but because of the clutter, and his family's concerns, he would be moving into a retirement home.

So they went to the man who had to give up his shop. "Well girls," the older man began; he had almost fluffy gray hair that somehow defied gravity, almost like Einstein's. He wore an old tweed jacket and older style glasses. "If you really want to read that old rubbish, I suppose I could sell you a translator card with It." his eyes swept across the room for the cards and found them in a rusty filing cabinet. His arthritis stricken hands shook as he searched through the crispy papers, and pulled one handing it to Monica. "Is that it?"

Monica read over the paper and handed it back, "That's Greek Mr. Hansen. We need Old English."

"Oh, Old English." he stroked his beard. "Ah, right, right." his shaky hand went back in to the cabinet and took out the right one and handed it to Monica. "How bout' that one."

"Ahem: 'Se catt hæpte ofer se boga.' the cat jumped over the rainbow. Yep, this is the right translator Card." they paid and said goodbye to the unfortunate elder, and went to their usual hang out/ study spot.

They knew of an open field behind a far back cluster of trees a few miles behind their college. They found it one day when they were hiking and Monica had discovered a trail that led to a prairie type setting with tall branchy trees of every fiery hue. They had even managed to tie a large tire swing on one of the sturdy branches.

Brigid was on the swing, Brittany was trying to get a reception from an old 1960's radio she purchased, and Monica was using the translator card on a separate sheet of paper with the strange language. The cover read "Austungry." they thought nothing of it but a poorly written title that rather relating to English, symbolized the combination of Austria and Hungary .

"This page says according to the translator, 'Afen Bealucræft can be used to travel to other universes and you can travel in them.'"

"Like Parallel Universes?" asked Brigid who was wearing a simple red t-shirt and cargo pants with sneakers.

"Yeah, this book talks a lot about portals and black magic."

"Really?" said Brittany putting on her large square glasses and picking up the modern English work Monica was deciphering.

Her eyes skimmed the page as Brigid looked over her shoulder. "I'll say, this seems to be nowhere near the English translation."

"Yeah, look at this- æt infær sum afen eardgeard áscieppan sum swíþ fæstnung dryhtsibb eardgeard; (to enter a different world creates a stronger bond between worlds) what a ridicul-" suddenly the wind picked up, and it abruptly made the trees sway. The leather backed book's ancient pages flapped in its binding.

"What the fuck is going on?" Monica shouted to the others who had trouble hearing her over the wind's din.

"It's Brittany's fault!" Brigid shouted in a mocking tone. Of course she was only joking but they still didn't know what was going on. Monica shook her head as they looked around. The sky grew gray in less than a minute and the bright sun of autumn quickly disappeared.

Brittany looked up and pointed to the sky. "Look!" Almost as if a dome were collapsing, millions of little tiles began to rip apart the fabric of reality around them. Something stranger than that was that the world was reforming into an animated tone. The three juniors looked around themselves as their body features, too, were becoming more defined if being dropped into a Japanese anime or manga. Something began to make them each feel disoriented as the process reached their eyes.

Then the tall wheat field at their feet ebbed away and they dropped into a strange pit, causing them to lose immediate consciousness and fall into the darkness of the magical doorway that would lead to their adventure.

Meanwhile in a neighboring parallel universe, a certain Englishman was chanting the exact same spell at the exact same time. " æt infær sum afen eardgeard áscieppan sum swíþ fæstnung dryhtsibb eardgeard!" he waved his hands over the dim candle light and runes in a meditative state.

Sweat beaded off his distinctive eyebrows as he spoke the last verse correctly. Smoke collected from the corners and the floor boards of the dark room, forming into shapeless levitating mounds.; but as Arthur looked closer, he noticed limbs and heads forming, and as soon as the ominous smoke dissipated, it brought forth three unfamiliar looking and unconscious females that dropped to the floor at a harsh speed.


	2. You're a Country?

**Authors note: any reference i make to anything else besides hetalia such as Assassins creed, etc. i do not own! also this is not a countryxcountry fic so stop reading now if you have become dissapointed!**

* * *

She moaned as if she had hit a wall and grabbed her arm that hit the hardwood floor with velocity. Slowly opening her eyelids, she saw Monica and Brittany sprawled on the floor as well. "Moni- MonicaaAAH!" she tried flailing her hand on her friend's back, but Monica stayed motionless.

Brigid sat up and smacked Monica's face dramatically, keeping beat at each syllable. "MON-IC-A! MON-IC-A!"

Monica's eyes flicked open and she shouted in a state of confusion. "The cake is a lie! Oh, what?" she looked around at the strange basement. "Where are we?"

Brittany was laying in fetal position breathing contently. Monica counted to three on her fingers and both girls shouted, "BRRRIIIITTTAAAAAANNYYYYYY!

She jerked up and looked around, finding her glasses & placed them on her face. "Whoa, weren't we just in the field?"

They sat upon a wooden floor that had strange chalk markings and ghostly white candles, their frozen wax, bleeding off its sides. There was an empty black, iron cauldron and a wooden stand with remarkable glossy carvings, with a familiar looking book sitting on top.

"Ahem." said a voice from behind them. They turned to face a figure in a black cloak. Sandy colored hair curtained his distinct eyebrows and forest green eyes. They gulped at the strange man who stepped forward. "I.. I think I know why you're here. You see, I did this spell and-"

"Spell? Like what we were doing?" asked Monica, " I didn't think that was a spell book, just an Old English piece of literature or something; by the way, Brittany was the one who casted it." she accused pointing to the culprit.

"Thanks Monica." Brittany replied sarcastically. Monica stuck her thumbs up ignoring her reply.

"You say you did the exact same spell I did?" they nodded. He walked back to the twin book and read the next few paragraphs aloud. "If you cast the parallel universe spell correctly, you will successfully transport yourself to another random universe. Should the case happen in which you say this spell at the exact same time someone else does, with an identical book, it will create a doorway. Whichever place has more mystical power will dominate the transfer between the universes."

"That makes sense, I guess." said Brigid.

"To an extent." added Monica.

Brittany asked, "So we're stuck here?"

"It appears so; but I'm sure we can get you three birds back home."

"That'd be helpful mister..."

The strange British man replied, "Call me Brita- I mean Arthur."

"Brita-Arthur?" remarked Brittany.

"No, no. I meant to say Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. So what are your names?" Arthur asked as politely as possible.

"I'm Brigid and this is Monica and Brittany. We're from America, in our world."

Arthur's smile turned into a faint frown. "Well, it's nice to meet you. How about you go upstairs while I look for a way to get you home? There should be some tea on the stove, & there are scones in the refrigerator."

They started upstairs into the kitchen as they heard Arthur skimming the pages out loud. Brigid poured some cups of tea and Monica took the scones out. The three observed the small British kitchen. The walls were painted a creamy yellow and the cabinets and countertops were glazed wood. On the fridge were photos of Arthur and a young boy with blonde hair and a cowlick, and an attractive golden haired man with a red 'X' crossed out on his face.

Brittany noticed there was a lone notebook sitting on a shelf by the sink. It had a mint green cover with gold latches, and becoming curious, she set it down on the table. Brigid noticed, "I don't think you should be reading that guy's personal stuff."

"It's probably just a cook book." The other two looked disapproving. "C'mon; it can't be too personal..." she flipped the small cover open as Brigid and Monica crept over her shoulder. Brittany cleared her throat, " Ahem: This journal belongs to Arthur Kirkland; also known as England/Britain."

"Britain?" asked Monica curiously. The other girl flipped a couple pages. "'May 26; 11:46am: Today, I decided to make some scones with my mum's special recipe except I added a secret ingredient. America and France are coming over so I hope they like them...  
2:58p.m.: The bloody wanker said my scones were a load of crap before he even tried one! And the frog said nothing could make them good! I'll show them...' "

Brittany flipped a few pages and Brigid read, " 'September 15,' " she began, " ' America has prank called me seventeen times today, exclaiming "I AM THE GRIM REAPER AND IM COMING FOR YOUR SOUL, AHAHAHAHAHA~" then he hangs up; and when I try to explain it to Japan he simply says I'm just out of it and imagining things. I HAVE THE VOICEMAILS TO PROVE IT! DAMMIT!' " The three suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs and frantically tried to seem inconspicuous. Monica and Brigid skidded back to their chairs and Brittany slammed the journal shut, and then tripped as she got up out of the chair with Arthur's book in hand.

"Hm? What are you doing?" the British man asked, observing the situation.  
"N-Nothing! Just having some scones!" exclaimed Brigid, who suddenly stuffed a scone in her mouth, "they're really goo- *cough* good." She held the slightly distasteful pastry down.

He looked down at Brittany who was slightly sprawled out, holding the journal out as if passing a baton in a marathon. "What are you doing with my journal?"

"Just putting it back…" Brittany quickly said as she tried to get up.

He snatched it out of her hand. "How much did you read?"

"Two entries." Monica replied. "Why is everyone named after countries?" Arthur sighed as he held the bridge of his nose.

"I was afraid you'd be like him… snooping around my stuff."

"Who?"

"He's not important." Arthur snapped. "But I might as well explain." So Arthur, or Britain/ England (however you want to put it) as they would now call him, explained why certain people were countries and how they have literally fought and argued throughout history. After he explained he stayed quiet as they let it sink in.

"I think I understand that." finally answered Monica.

"Not sure about you but my brain hurts." Brittany rubbed her temples.

"Well you've probably never experienced the history of the Earth in an entire nineteen minute conversation." Brittany couldn't help but agree with Brigid.

A loud pound rapidly began to bang on the door causing everyone to jump.

"Yo Britain, you in there? I brought some pizza and wings for the football game!" the energetic voice knocked louder. Then the person pushed the door open.

He had shaggy blonde hair and a cowlick that gravitated upward. Light turquois blue eyes were masked behind sleek glasses and he wore an American leather bomber jacket with a star on the front. He also displayed slacks and a casual t-shirt. The blue eyes looked from the girl with wavy brunette hair wearing a red t-shirt, to the girl with large square specs, to the girl with auburn hair, and back to Britain who showed a face of sudden embarrassment. The situation appeared to be very peculiar and awkward.


	3. Jets are Fun for Some People

Britain showed a face of displeasure as the American surveyed the scene. Then Alfred spoke, "Dude, why do you have chicks here? They're waaay too young for you; are you like a pervert or something?!" he obnoxiously asked. The four could tell the American wasn't trying very hard to stop smiling at the awkward situation in front of him but he couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed Englishman.

Arthur became red in the face. "Shut up you wanker! If you must know, I accidently summoned these birds from another universe and I'm trying to help them get back."

"So what did you find out?" interrupted Brigid.

Britain cleared his throat and read from a slip of paper "something from nine known places: China, Canada, Britain, America, Prussia, Russia, France, Japan, Italy, Spain, and Germany."

"What's that mean?" Brittany asked. Britain went to one of his cupboards and pulled out a small bag of English tea.

"It means you need something from each country. Here, I'll put it this burlap sack you can carry around." He said handing the bags and Monica.

"Wait, are you guys Americans?" They nodded. "Sick, that's awesome! I'm America, you're one supreme hero!"

The three from America noticed this man's behavior as young and almost childish. "Sorry America," England gloated, "but Monica, Brigid and Brittany are enjoying my scones, right?" They looked at each other and exchanged glances.

"Ha! See they don't want to eat those crappy bakery pastries; they want to eat this yummy pizza straight from Otto's pizzeria and spicy Buffalo wings."

"That sounds good." said Brittany, apologizing to Britain.

England acknowledged Brigid who was slightly raising her hand. "I'll eat the scones if you have hot sauce."

They ate since they were following Britain's command and Brittany argued with America for several minutes that the wings weren't genuine Buffalo wings, and a Brittany became glad that someone like Brigid approved of the scones.

"Why don't we go to France next, since we are right near there?"

Brittany noted Monica's comments, and shook his head. "Trust me, you do not, under any circumstances, want to go there."

"But we're right –"

"Trust me." exclaimed an annoyed looking Arthur.

"I didn't catch your names." said America, who used his white t-shirt to wipe pizza grease off his hands.

"I'm Brigid."

"I'm Brittany."

"And I'm Monica."

"That's cool. Hey, that list said you needed something from America, so why don't you come back to my country, it's quite awesome you know."

Don't be preposterous you hamburger eating swine, they all can't get to America from here."

"I brought my fighter jet though, and Tony was riding in the other one."

"Tony?" blinked Brigid and Brittany.

"You see that too guys right?" gestured Monica to the pale white alien with red eyes standing before them. They nodded," good then I'm not crazy."

"That's yet to be determined for all of us." Joked Brigid. Oddly enough, Tony nodded.

"So it's settled!" Alfred declared, pointing to the sky." We're going to the good ol' USA!" He ran outside where the three newcomers look to one plain American aircraft, one American aircraft with the shark-like face painted on it, and another aircraft with the Union Jack painted on it. They shifted on their feet as America suddenly pushed bistro to a different plane. "Me, England, and Tony will fly and you will sit back." England look concerned about America's idea but posed no argument because he honestly had nothing better to do and didn't feel like sitting alone in his house all day.

Brittany was flying with Tony, Monica was flying with England, and by default Brigid was flying with America. "You all ready?" asked a skeptical England.

"Ready!" shouted Brittany and Monica who were all buckled up and ready to go.

The glass protection lowered and lock them in, making sure no inside air escaped. They had home let's except Tony who didn't seem to need protection for his cranium. Then they began ignition.

"Blasting off." said America through the radio com link. The airplanes began to hover in the shift of the controls they started speeding off through the misty English sky. Alfred turned and faced Brigid," I should've mentioned this before but I do the school air stunts that show off my heroic-ness." He grinned happily.

Brigid not expect this and with a spark of fear in her eyes, looked back down at the European island and gulped.


End file.
